Fifth Grade
by Bika-chan
Summary: ReeditedIn this story, the characters of GWing are in the 5th grade, with the exception of Sally,... All of the other characters are in the fifth grade. Lady Une is their teacher. Enjoy!
1. Fifth Grade

Fifth Grade

Note: Someone who shook their head is saying no and someone nodding their means yes. And, _this_ is written when someone's thinking; but you probably figured that out already.

Disclaimer: The characters of Gundam Wing are not mine, so please don't sue my ass…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bika-chan: In this story, the characters of G-Wing are in the 5th grade, with the exception of Sally, Lady Une, Noin, Treize, and Zechs. All of the other characters are in the fifth grade. Lady Une is their teacher and Sally is in the 7th grade. I don't think Catherine will be in this story (much). Anyways, this story is about Heero's first day of the 5th grade and Doctor J is his grandfather. Oh yeah, everybody's personalities will be exaggerated, to my extent. Enjoy! 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Outside looked bright and new, puddled with water, since it rained the night before. A little boy, never late for anything in his life, had to be woken up by his grandfather.

"Heero. Heero! Wake up, boy!" said his grandfather, "what's the matter with you?!" "What? What are you taking about, Doctor J?" "You'll be late for your first day of the Fifth Grade!" "What the hell?!" Heero said as he looked at his clock. He quickly ran to the bathroom. "Who would of thought? Heero Yuy was actually worried about going to school" said Doctor J, "Kept him up all night. Shouldn't have home schooled him."

Heero was furiously eating his cereal. "Heero!" Heero turned to Doctor J, "What?" "Heero, will you be taking your school bus or maybe you'll walk all the way to school, all those miles?" Heero just kept on eating. "Or do you want me to follow you to school, like a little boy?" Doctor J said with a snare on his face, while Heero gave him his glare.

"_What was that old man thinking?" Thought Heero Yuy, as he was walking his way to school, "__I don't need Doctor J to baby me…" At that instant, a pink limo drove by and splashed mud on Heero's face. "Pull over, Pagen" said a voice from the limo. "Son of a bitch, what the hell…" Heero said as he was mumbling to himself. "On the first day of school…" Heero stopped as he saw the pink limo pull over to him. _

A young girl, about Heero's age, walked out of the limo, "Sorry. Need a lift?" "Huh?" The girl just smiled. Knowing that he could defend himself, Heero got in the limo. He just looked around the limo, seeing how he never been inside one before. "Hello. My name is Relena Darlian. What's yours?" Heero just looked at her. "Oh my!" Relena exclaimed as she noticed Heero's dirty face. "Here you go" Relena said, as she was handing him a moist towelette. Heero didn't know what to do, so Relena went up and wiped his face for him. "Uh…" Heero didn't know how to respond to the situation, so he allowed her to wipe his face.

"Miss Relena, we're here" said her driver. "I hope I get to meet you again, uh?" Heero just open the limo door to leave. "Oh…" Relena said in a disappointed voice. But when she looked up, she saw Heero holding the door for her. "Oh, thank you" said the surprised Relena. She turned to get out, looked straight in to his eyes and said, "Will you ever be nice again?" Those words struck a mean cord in Heero Yuy. As Relena was passing him, Heero said, "When you wear a bra." Relena stood frozen for a few minutes until she turned and said, "Why would you…" but when she turned he was gone. "Heero. His notebook said Heero." Relena said to herself. "I gotta find out who 'Heero' is…"

Heero walked into the principal's office (a teacher told him where it was) and sat down on the chair next to the desk. "_Kush-ra…_" thought Heero, as he was trying to spell out the principal's name. "Well, hello there. And who are you, precisely?" asked the principal. "My name is Heero Yuy." The principal started to shuffle some papers around. "Ah! Yuy, Heero. Your grandfather came in here a few days ago, you know. So, you've never been to school before?" Heero nodded his head. 

The principal give Heero the school map and wrote down his classroom number and teacher's name. "Here you are. You're in room number 109 and your teacher's name is Miss Lady Une." "Lady Une?" Heero reluctantly said. "It was a special rank she received when she was young, so it stuck." "…" "You better get out of here before the bell rings. I'd go with you, but you need to find your own way around the school." "_Typical_" thought Heero. The both of them stood up. "Well, I'll be seeing you soon." Said the principal as Heero was walking out to the door. "Oh, and one more thing," Heero turned his head toward the principal. "If you ever need any more, just come by here," the principal stood up, "My name is Treize Khushrenada." Heero just looked at his principal, "_He didn't have to be formal. He was probably raised that way. Typical._" He just nodded his head and headed towards his classroom.

Once Heero inside the classroom, he saw a whole bunch of kids his age talking and having fun. There was Relena Darlian, surrounded by all her admirers; her best friends, Hilde Schbeiker and Quatre Raberba Winner; and the school gossiper, Dorothy Catalonia. There was also the quiet kid in class, Trowa Barton. The class clown, Duo Maxwell, was taking an undeserved nap, only to be woken up by his teacher, Miss Une. Knowing some moves of her own, she raised both her arms and grabbed two others. Chang Wufei was trying to put glue on his dear teacher, as a trick. While, on the other hand, Duo faked the sleeping act just to look up his teacher's dress. But, being Lady Une and knowing her two students, she knew better (Duh); whilst Trowa laughs at their folly.

Heero just looked around some more, and then he spotted her, Relena Darlian. "So, did ja hear about the new kid," said Dorothy, "He's never been to school before. I wouldn't mind that! How weird." "Dorothy" reassuringly said Quatre, "Home-schooling's normal for kids own age." "Of course! I mean, he's probably smarter then the average 5th grade public school kid" said Hilde. 

A/N: Relena and Quatre attended the same private school, and then went to public school in the 4th. That was why Hilde was so specific.

"So," Lady Une came closer to the shaggy haired boy. "My name is Lady Une. But you can call me Miss Une." Heero just looked at her. Lady Une smiled and rubbed his head rigorously, but he moved his head and started to fix his already shaggy hair. "Ha, ha. Just follow me and I'll tell you some information about the class." Heero got a little mad at the thought of more information. "_That's all school is, information" he thought. _

"I've met him" Relena said calmly. All of her friends looked at her surprisingly. "Fo' real? How was he? Is he smart?" asked Dorothy. Hilde got up to Relena, "How'd you meet?" "He rode with me on our way to school…I'll tell you the rest later." All of her admirers got disappointed. 

"You guys shouldn't even be around Miss Relena" yelled Dorothy, "you guys aren't even her _real_ friends!" All the girls started talking to themselves, about Dorothy and whose Relena's _real friend. Then Dorothy looked Hilde's direction. "Hey, I didn't even _know_ Relena was rich until the start of the 2nd semester, of the 4th grade, unlike you" argued Hilde, "You're as much of Relena's friend as the others!" Quatre looked sad. "E-except you, Quatre" Hilde said, reassuring him._

"And that's about it. Even though this is the 2nd month of school, you didn't miss much." Heero just kept staring on at Lady Une. "Um, would you like me to introduce you to everyone?" "Not really" Heero responded. The bell rung.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kinda boring, huh? It gets kind of better, I hope. Please tell me you think. Review. 


	2. Class Begins

Class Begins

I've tried the best that I could do with school around. I hope you like this. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Good morning, children." "Good morning…Miss Une" some of the children quietly said, including Relena and Quatre. "Hm. Well, we have a new student in our class" Lady Une pushed Heero closer to the class, "I'm sure he'll like to introduce himself to the class." Heero looked up at Lady Une with a disagreeing look, but she just smiled back at him. Heero then sighed. "My name is Heero Yuy…" "So it's Heero Yuy" Relena said to herself. "I am 9 years old and I live with my grandfather, an old scientist." Duo smiled, "So, he lives with an old geezer too."

"Well, class, Heero has introduced himself to the class; now it is time for you all to introduce yourselves to him." All the students groaned and started to talk. "Une, what's the big deal?" Wufei said. "Yeah, it's the second month of school" said Duo. "Come on, students" Lady Une reassured them, "We didn't do this yet. Maybe we'll learn something new about someone you didn't know before."

"Okay. My name is Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell lies" Duo grabs Hilde's arm and stands her up. "This is my main girl, Hilde Spiker." "Duo! I'm not your girlfriend. And it's Schbeiker, not Spiker!" Hilde sat herself back down. "You can sit down now, Duo" said his teacher.

"Yo, Heero!" Heero looked up to see who was talking. "I'm Chang Wufei. My name's just Wufei. This is my first time in public school too." "Wow. Really?" Dorothy said surprisingly. "Uh, whatever. Anyways, I've gone to boarding school, until now. Meet me at lunch and I'll show you the ropes." Everybody looked at Wufei with confused, surprised, and crazed faces. Lady Une just looked around the class, "Uh, right. Yes" Lady Une crouched down towards Heero. "I wouldn't follow his example if I were you." "But he has such a good offer" Heero said sarcastically.

"My name is Relena Darlian. You may already know that my father is Vice Foreign Minster Darlian. I am also 9 years old. It is a pleasure to meet you, Heero Yuy." Relena curtsied to Heero. Relena's admirers clapped, while the kids, with sense, looked mad. "Um, good. Excellent! Quatre?"

"Hello. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. It's nice to meet you. I hope we'll be friends in the future" Quatre said with a gleaming smile. "_What is up with this kid_?" thought Heero.

"My name is Trowa, Trowa Barton. It's a pleasure." Trowa sat his self down. "_Unique hair," Heero thought. "I wish you would have said more, Trowa" said Lady Une disappointed._

Hilde stood up, "My name is Hilde Schbeiker and I…" Dorothy cut Hilde off, "If you wanted to know…" "Not really" Hilde quickly said. "My name is Dorothy Catalonia. I'm Miss Relena's best friend." "_Miss Relena_?_ Oh boy, another mental_" thought Heero.

"I've went to boarding school before." "So, _you_ were the girl with the eyebrows who got expelled in the beginning of the second year at school?" wondered Wufei. "My EYEBROWS aren't LIKE that anymore!" screamed Dorothy. "Dorothy, calm down! You're finished, understand?" "Yes Miss Une." Dorothy sat back down. "_School is hella strange_" thought Heero.

After most of the class introduced themselves, Lady Une started with her lesson plan for the day. Soon after that, it was time for P.E. While all the students walked out Relena walked next to Heero. "Hello, Heero. I just wanted to let you know that my half brother, Milliardo, is the coach around here." Heero just kept on walking, without facing Relena. "Heero, I am sorry for what I said this morning to you," Heero slowly turned his head to her, "And if you can forgive me, we can…" At that moment, Duo and Dorothy grabbed Heero's hands. 

"Heero, follow me" Dorothy said as she pulled his hand. "No! You have the see the coach" Duo said, also pulling his arm. "Who do you take me for, Maxwell? I'm gonna do it!" "What the hell is going on?!" Heero shouted as the both of them carried him off. "We can be friends" Relena said to herself as she saw them taking away (against his own will).

"So, this is the new kid, huh?" the coach asked Duo and Dorothy. "His name is Heero Yuy and he's been home-schooled" bragged Dorothy. "I didn't need to know all that, Miss Catalonia." Duo started laughing. "So, who are you?" the coach turned to Heero.

"My name is Heero Yuy." "Welcome, Heero Yuy. My name is Coach Zechs Marquise." Heero looked surprised, "Zechs? But Relena just said…" Zechs starts to laugh, "Only Relena calls me 'Milliardo'. You, and everyone else, can just call me Zechs." "I see." "See, Heero. Isn't he cool?" Duo said as he laid his arm on Heero's shoulder.

After P.E., it was lunchtime. Heero quickly got inside the lunchroom, to avoid running into a crowd of kids (his class was big enough). He opened the door, looked inside and got surprised, "So many kids!" he said. Then, some one tapped his back and Heero turned around. "Follow me" Quatre said. "But…" "You're still new, so it would make no sense if you go inside a lunchroom without knowing where to go or what to do." And with a smile, Quatre brought Heero around the lunch line and got his food for him, and then they sat at the class table.

Heero looked around the lunchroom and saw more classes going in, while others left. He turned to the left and saw some of his classmates eating and/or talking. Trowa Barton was the kid sitting closest to him. He just looked up at Heero as he ate. "_Finally, someone I could respect,_" thought Heero.

"Hey, Heero?" "What?" "Since you didn't know your way around here, what were you going to do?" Heero just looked at his food. "I was gonna stand by the door." "What?" "Quatre Raberba Winner! Where are you?!" a familiar voice screamed. "I'm sorry Heero, but I gonna run!" and Quatre ran away somewhere.

 "So, he's finally gone." Heero looked up. "The name's Wufei. You look cool enough. You might need my help around the school." "Why do you want to help me?" Heero asked. "I know just how you feel. This is _my first time in public school too. I could help you around here. Show ya to ropes, you know. So, how's about it?" "No." "What?!" Wufei said surprised, "but…" _

"I hate charity. No more help. That's all everybody's been doing for me. They help me when I don't even ask!" "Fine! See if I care! I don't need to help a weak little bastard who just bitches about receiving charity!" Wufei stormed away. Heero turned to Trowa, who started making sounds as he ate. 

"This is gonna be one hell of a school year for me" Heero said, looking at Trowa. At that instant, Trowa started to choke on his food. Heero ran to Trowa when him face turned red. With one punch in the back Trowa spit out a piece of carrot. Trowa looked at Heero, and then laughed. Trowa laughed so hard everybody in the lunchroom was looking at him. Suddenly, Heero didn't think it was such a good idea to stand next to him any more.

Near the end of school, Lady Une had one more assignment. "Alright class, quiet down! Now, for tomorrow's reading period I need each of you to choose a partner. Hurry up before the bell rings!" All of the students stood up and started choosing partners.

"Hey, Hil, you wanna be my partner?" Duo asked Hilde. "Well," Hilde looked over at Relena, but Relena nodded her head. "Alright, Duo." "_I wonder where Heero is_. _Everybody's in the way,_" Relena thought as she looked around for him. "Ah, there you are." Relena walked up to Heero only to be intercepted by Dorothy. "So, Heero, how's about it?" "Do I have a choice?" "Not really," Dorothy said deeply, while Heero was pretty creeped out. The only kids left out of the pairings were… "Relena and Wufei. There, that's everyone." "Oh no! The class psycho." Relena said to herself. "Damn! The teacher's bitch." The final bell rung.          

       "Hey, Heero!" Duo ran up to Heero. "I see your bus number's the same as mine." "…" "You catchin' the bus?" Heero stopped walking when he saw Relena. "Hello, Heero. Hi, Duo" Duo winked at Relena, "Yo, prissy!" "Heero, would you mind if I gave you a ride home?" Heero kept looking Relena in the eyes. Duo just looked at the two of them looking into each other's eyes. Heero walked up to Relena and made like if he was going to hug her, so Relena decided to raise her arms up too. But, when she hugged him he started to search her back. At that instant, Relena slowly released him, knowing what he was searching for (see Chapter 1).

"My answer, is no." Heero walked towards his bus. "What was _that all about?" Duo asked Relena while looking at Heero. "I…" "Duo?" Heero said when he turned around. "Holy shit, the bus is about to leave!" Duo ran to the bus, leaving Relena. "Heero…then tomorrow, I will…"_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

What is Relena going to do? How does Wufei feel now that Relena is his reading partner? And what the hell is up with Trowa? Some of these will be answered in the next chapter. I've tried the best that I could do, tell my how you feel about this and please review.


	3. The Second Day

The Second Day

If you read "Heero's Morning", then this chapter will make a whole lot of sense. 

Disclaimer: _See Chapter 1_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heero got inside the classroom and saw everybody scramble to their seats. Then he turned his head and saw Wufei waving his middle finger at Heero, "_Bitch" thought Heero._

"Oh my!" Relena said. "What's wrong, Relena?" wondered Hilde. "Heero's got a nasty bump on his forehead. I hope he's alright." "Hey" Relena looked at Hilde, "Shouldn't you be sympathizing with Wufei? He's got a nasty bump too?" Hilde gave a little laugh after that. "Oh Hilde stop" Relena said. 

"Okay, time for your reading partners!" Lady Une cried out to the class. "HEEEEROOO! ♥" Heero turned around for a second when Dorothy got all over him. "My partner!" "You're eccentric" Heero told her. 

Relena walked up to Wufei, "Good morning, Wufei." He just looked at Relena. "Um, I hope you're…" "I know what you're trying to do, girl," Wufei hastily said, "I don't what to do this no more then you do." "Alright, Wufei" Relena said nervously.

 "Excuse me, Miss Une, but which book do we read from?" Quatre asked. "The one I put in your desks" Lady Une turned to the rest of the class, "And turn it to page 98 and read the story with your partners." "Do we _have_ to?!" "Yes, Wufei and Relena! This will be your only chance to read this, so PAY ATTENTION!"  

"Okay, let's coordinate. I'll read the first and third pages and you'll read the second and forth pages." "What's the big deal, girl? There are only 2 pages without pictures and all of _my_ pages have the pictures!" "So? What's the problem, Wufei?" "You only gave me the pages with a little bit of words. What, you think I can't read?!" Relena starts wandering her eyes and whistles. "Bitch, you are _so_ messed up." Wufei said. "Alright, how about we see who could read the fastest" Relena suggested. "Okay. Alright."

10 minutes later, "Done!" Wufei and Relena said at the same time. "Could you two keep it down?" Lady Une said, "The class is still reading." "Yeah, give me and Heero some time to read" yelled out Dorothy. "Speak for yourself, crazy girl! We're still on the first page" Heero said.

Another 10 minutes later, "Alright, class, you will have a short quiz on what you read today." All of the students, except for Quatre, groaned. "Oh, and your partners today will be your reading partners for the semester." "NOOOO!" screamed Relena and Wufei. They quickly ran over to Lady Une. "Please, Miss Une, can't you reconsider this?" Relena said. "Yeah! Come on! Even _I don't deserve this!" Wufei also pleaded. "Well…I guess Relena doesn't really need Wufei" Lady Une said quietly. "I heard that, Une!" _

"Duo! Hilde! Could you two come over here?" Duo and Hilde walked over to Lady Une. "Sorry to do this but Relena and Hilde and Wufei and Duo are partners now." "What?!" shouted Duo. "Sorry, Duo, but I have no problem with this pairing" said Hilde. Lady Une walked off, "Damn you, Une!" Duo said to himself. "Well, I suppose the _girl_ is better than the teacher's bitch" Wufei said loudly. "Girl?!" (_)

At lunch, Heero brought his own lunch this time. What he didn't own was that he sat next to the seat where Wufei usually sits. When Wufei saw this, he ran quickly over towards his seat, "What the hell do you think you're doing sitting next to my seat?! Get the hell away, you bastard!" "How in the hell was I suppose to know which seat you usually sit in? And you say _I _bitch!" Heero said back. 

"Don't think that I haven't forgotten _this_ morning, have you?" Wufei said, "The bump on my head you gave me?!" "Why won't you get it out of your dumb ass mind that it was an accident?!" Heero yelled back, "Why would I hurt myself?! Are you _that_ stupid?!" "What the hell did you say to ME?!" Wufei stood up, "You know, the reason I'm in public school is because I got kicked out for putting a kid in the hospital. Would you like it if _I_ sent you to the emergency ward?"

"No thanks" Heero stood up, "I like it here, thank you." Heero turned his back on Wufei, "Chang Wufei, what makes you think you can actually put _me in the hospital?" Wufei aggressively turned Heero towards him and grabbed his shirt collar, "What, bitch?!" Heero's eyes looked down at Wufei's arm, "And what makes _you_ think _I'm_ not capable of putting __you in the hospital?"_

"That is IT!" Wufei pulled Heero closer to him. Almost all the kids in the lunchroom looked at Heero and Wufei. Wufei saw this, turned back to Heero, and Heero winked at him. "Shit!" Wufei pushed Heero back, "I'll settle with _you after school" Wufei said, and then he picked up his lunch and walked away._

"Heero!" Relena quickly ran over to Heero and patted him down, "Are you alright?" Heero gave Relena a glare, but then saw a bra strap, "Sure" Heero gave Relena a smirk, "I'm fine." Relena smile, but then looked at her shirt and noticed her bra strap was showing. "Lecher!" Relena screamed and slapped Heero. Heero heard someone laughing and, sure enough, it was Trowa. Heero gave Trowa a very dead glare, which made him laugh more. Duo turned and smiled, "Damn you, Trowa Baron!" 

When they all got back to class, Duo started his loud ranting again, "You know, I use to go to Catholic school before I got kick out." "Why did you get kicked out, Duo" asked Quatre, "For putting a couple of kids in the hospital." The whole class said nothing for a _long_ while, even Lady Une. "What? What's wrong with you guys? You just thought I was an ordinary kid with cute hair?"  

Wufei snuck in behind Heero, "Don't forget about our fight after school, right?" Heero turned his head, "What _are_ you, a sexual predator?" Hearing that, Lady Une smacked Heero up side his head. "Hey!" Heero looked up at his teacher, "Did you just say 'sexual'? Kids your age shouldn't say things like that!" "Sorry, Miss Lady Une." Lady Une rubbed her hand on Heero's shaggy hair. When she walked away Wufei started laughing like crazy. Heero got embarrassed, "Who the hell do you think you are, a hyena or Trowa Barton?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

School has _definitely cut off my story time, sorry.__ This one was kind of short but the next one is definitely the last. Please review.      _


	4. Bloody Nosed Boy

Black eyes and bloody noses

If you have noticed in the last chapter, Heero's attitude at times was similar to Duo's. Sorry about that. I never really noticed.

Disclaimer: _See Chapter 1_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was about time before the last bell rang when Wufei got up to Heero, "Yuy!" Heero looked at Wufei, "What do you want now?!" "I'll have to postpone our fight." "Fight…Oh, I forgot" Heero said, "When was it, again?" "It _was this afternoon, but I heard Dorothy spreading the word around." Wufei started to walk away, "But don't worry, when you least expect it then I'll get you!" Then, the bell rang._

Duo sat next to Heero on the bus, "What was Wufei talking to you about?" "None of your damn business" Heero flatly said. Duo put his arm around Heero's neck, "Come on, buddy, I already heard about your fight with Wu-man. If there's anything I can do to help…" "Don't!" "Okay! Alright. But I'll watch your back for ya', 'kay?" Heero got out of Duo's headlock, "Whatever, just don't bother me."

"Someone threatened to fight you?!" Doctor J said appallingly, "It has been your second day of school and already you've been threatened to fight?!" Heero nodded his head. "What in the hell is wrong with you, boy?! Can't you _ever keep out of trouble?" Heero just looked the other way. "If you get in trouble for fighting, believe you me, there will be consequences!" Doctor J got out of his chair and walked out of the room. "Why do you care, old man" Heero said to himself, "You never cared when I got in trouble before."_

Next day, the students of Lady Une's class had another reading assignment to do, and Duo and Wufei were partners. "Duo, did you really put kids in the hospital?" "Yep!" "What for?" "They said I smelt like a sewer, and that was the time before I learned self control!" Wufei's not easily impressed, but now, you can see it in his eyes, "How…what exactly did you do?" "I bust a cap in their asses!" The both of them started laughing like freaks until Lady Une walked up to them, "What do you boys think you're doing?" "Uh…well…" Duo stammered. 

"We read something funny and started laughing" Wufei reassuringly said. "Something funny, huh?" Lady Une bent down and pointed out in the book, "You two think the poem 'Broken Arm' is funny?" Duo trailed his eyes a little lower, "Of course! Broken arms are the funniest of all accidents." Lady Une quickly stood up, "You two should pay more attention! We will have a quiz on this poem, with NO notes, thanks to you two!" "Whoa! Slow down, ho!" Wufei said. "What did you say?" Lady Une said. "Do you think you could bend down again, Miss Une?" Duo stupidly asked. 

"Alright" Lady Une said. "Really?!" "Yeah, just close your eyes and hold out your hands. You too, Wufei." The both of them did as she said, and with that, WHAM! "OW! WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Wufei and Duo both said. Lady Une had slapped their hands and hands with a yard stick. "To teach you two a lesson!" She said. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna sue yo' ass!" Wufei yelled out. "How do you mean, Mr. Chang?" "In public school, you're not aloud to hit other children!" Duo got enlightened, "Hey, that's right!" "Lady Une, I'm gonna sue the panties off you!" Wufei declared. "And bra" added Duo.

"Here you go." Lady Une had shown Duo and Wufei some signed papers. "These are papers that were signed by your guardians, giving me permission to spank the h…pants off of the both of you." Wufei quietly sunk back down to his chair. Duo walked up to Lady Une and tugged on her skirt, "What is it, Duo?" Duo gave her an innocent look, "Can I _still_ sue the panties off you?" Lady Une smacked the back of Duo's head. "Ouch!" "Boy, sit you're a…butt down!"

At lunch, Quatre decides to sit next to Heero, "Hello there" he said with a smile. "What do _you_ want?" he said with some food in his mouth. "Huh? Oh, you must not be use to being greeted much" said Quatre. He inched his way closer to Heero, "I heard that you were going to end up in a fight with Wufei yesterday."  Heero got madder, "You and everyone else." 

He stared to walk off until Quatre grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry. I just…wanted to acknowledge your work in computer class today." Heero gave him an angrier look. "The fight…just came up…" Heero sighed then sat back down. "So, what _else about computers do you know?" asked Quatre. "Hacking." "What?!" "Huh? I meant, hand typing."_

It was almost the end of the day, when Lady Une asked Heero to deliver some paper to Principle Khushrenada, during recess. As Heero was walking down the hall, a fist from his left came out of nowhere and almost hit his nose. "What the hell…?" he said, a little wide eyed. When he looked he saw Wufei. "Remember when I said 'when you least expect it, I'll get you'?" "They dropped." Wufei looked puzzled, "What?" Heero stared at Wufei then he went to the floor to pick up the papers him dropped. Wufei was getting really annoyed by this, so he pushed Heero down with his foot, "Fight me, bitch!" Heero got up and kept his head down, then, at that instant, he punched Wufei on his face.

"Uh oh" Duo said, as he and Trowa turned to a corner from the bathroom. They saw Wufei duck down when Heero tried to take a swing at him. "DUUUOOO! ♥" Duo turned around but Dorothy had clung herself to his back by then. "Hey, Duo. What's up? Where's Heero?" "Where _is_ Heero?" said Relena, who was behind Dorothy. Relena's eyes caught the sight of something and gasped, "what are they doing?!" They saw Heero getting jabbed by Wufei. Relena desperately shook Trowa, "Trowa Barton, why won't you do anything?!" Trowa just had a blank face as he looked squarely at the fight.  

"Wow!! How splendid! A fight between Heero and Wufei." All of the people around her give Dorothy a crazy look, "There's nothing more beautiful!" As the four of them looked on, more and more kids noticed the fight and became spectators. "Duo, what's going on?!" said Hilde, "Why are they beating the hell out of each other?" When she turned her head back to the fight she saw Heero punch Wufei in the mouth. Everybody got surprised as Heero had made Wufei lip and mouth bleed. "How…how could he" a wide eyed Relena said, covering her mouth. Heero turned to Relena, "But…I didn't mean…" "Bastard!" Wufei quickly run to Heero and punched him in the nose, which made his nose bleed. Trowa's eyes got narrower, "This is a problem." 

"Huh?" Zechs looked around and barely saw anybody. "This is weird. I never saw so many kids _not out for recess, unless…" Zechs, then, heard some noise, "Damn it! I better get Treize." _

Heero backed away a little while holding his nose. "Let's finish this!" Wufei yelled out. "Oh, Heero. Don't do this!!!" Relena screamed. "Kick…his…ass!" Dorothy screamed. Wufei charged at Heero as Heero was charging Wufei. But then, Heero tripped on a big rock and, of course, WHAM!! Heero and Wufei's heads collide, again (_See Heero's Morning_).

Just like before, Heero and Wufei fell to the ground and were holding their heads. "Principal K is coming!!!" a kid screamed out and practically everybody scrambled away. "Heero!" Relena said as the crowd was pushing her away, "oh no, Heero!" "Damn it! All good fights always end" Dorothy said to herself as the crowd pushed her too. Besides Heero and Wufei, only Trowa, Duo, and Hilde stayed behind.

While Heero and Wufei were holding their heads and shedding tears of pain, Trowa through napkins at the both of them. Heero slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Trowa full face. "Trowa, why did you give them napkins?" Hilde asked. "When fighting in school you should never draw any blood or it's expulsion for you." Trowa looked at Wufei and Heero, "You better wipe you mouths before the principal comes." Wufei and Heero started wiping the blood from each other. "Gosh, Trowa, how did _you_ know about the blood rule?" curiously asked Duo. "I've been around and got in some trouble in the past. I'm not even allowed to go back to some of the cities I've once lived in before." Heero and Wufei slowly opened their eyes and looked at Trowa, who had a blank expression.

Treize turned up at the corner, "Hm, why do you children like the put me in such hell" he calmly put, "you two are going back to see your good friend Nurse Noin again."

SMACK!!! "You didn't HAVE to hit me!" Heero said. "The hell I did. What did I tell you before?!" Doctor J yelled out at Heero, "Boy, don't you _ever learn anything?! I can't HELP you if you get expelled!" Heero just nodded his head. "Heero, I taught you all that I know, so you better get your ass back to your books." Heero gave a little smirk, "Sure, gramps."_

The next day, back in class, all of the kids tried to ask Heero questions like, "Why were you fighting Wufei" and "Did you win?" Heero, with a band-aid on his head, was trying to see if Wufei was in his seat, but only a girl with glasses was there. "Alright, my fifth graders. Calm down! It's time to copy down your notes as I call roll." The student were looked disappointed, "Now don't let me get Master Treize in here." As the students moved away from Heero, he noticed that the girl was looking in his direction but quickly turned back. Relena sat next to Heero, "Heero, what did Mr. Khushrenada do to you?" "I have to stay in detention, for a couple of Saturdays." "Oh my!"

Lady Une continued to read the class roll, "Chang Wufei?" "Present." Heero looked in surprise as he saw who said that. The little girl happened to just be Wufei, except with glasses and his hair out. 

During another day of gym, Heero went over to Wufei, "What's up with you look? I thought you were a girl." "Humph! Well, excuse _me_, Mister I'm-as-slim-as-a-girl!" Wufei yelled out, "For your information, my friend, Sally, thought if I left my hair this way then my band-aid won't be as visible as yours." Heero touched his bandage, "So, what's with the glasses?" "Just because I'm a little nearsighted doesn't mean I'm a geek" Wufei said, "besides, I don't even like them." "Your right," Wufei looked at Heero. "They're not working for you" Heero said back. The both of them started to laugh a little. "What is this, kiss and make-up?" Heero and Wufei looked up at their couch. "Even though you may be friends now I still can't disobey Principal Treize's rules. I still got to watch over you two for a while."

As Heero walked with Duo to their bus, Relena stopped Heero, "Heero, I have something to tell you." "Big surprise. Oh, boy is _she_ forever hooked on _that_ boy" Duo quietly said to himself. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry that you have detention on Saturday." Heero gave Relena a sympathetic look, "Thank you, I…" "But, still, fighting is fighting and you need to face the consequences." Relena seemed to have struck another bad chord in Heero. "Uh oh" Duo said. And with that, Heero pushed Relena aside, "Hm, you _do seem to have breasts." Relena's face got completely red, in fear that someone else could have heard that, "WHY YOU…" Relena tried to slap Heero but he quickly got on the bus with Duo, "See ya, Miss Priss!" Duo said. "Come back here!" Relena said on the bus' descent._

"Heero?" "What is it, Duo?" "Why must you always do that to 'Miss Relena'?" "She was simply asking for it." "But, you know, that's just how that crazy girl is." Heero looked out the window, "I know." Duo saw Heero smile a bit, "You know as well as I do that you love school." Heero just smiled, and then laughed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I am soooooooooooo sorry this story took so long to put up, but school REALLY cramped up my time. (^_^;) Please review!    


End file.
